


It's Cold Outside.

by chewakaflocka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluffy, Its cold and they use eachother for warmth, M/M, Snow, it's winter, the fluff is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewakaflocka/pseuds/chewakaflocka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Skysolo/Han and Luke fluff. It's snowing and Luke and Han cuddle on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold Outside.

It was a winter morning, the snow was slowly falling from the cloudy sky, covering the already white pavement outside. The window of Han and Luke's new apartment was frosted over, the snowflakes collecting on the windowsill. 

"How long are you gonna keep staring out of that window? You can't even see anything for the frost." Han spoke softly, walking over to Luke, who was sitting on the chair in front of the window, staring at the peaceful surroundings. 

"It's calming." Luke murmured, his knees tucking up, his arms wrapping around them. He looked up at Han, who was wearing an oversized knitted jumper, courtesy of Padmé last Christmas. Han sat next to Luke, pulling him into a warm embrace.

Luke nuzzled his head into Han's chest, his hand moving to gently stroke over the wool, the scent of Han's cologne swimming through his mind. 

Han let his mind wander as he held Luke close, the warmth of the younger male wrapping around him, contrasting to the cold room. He looked down at Luke for a moment, his mind filling with moments that they had spent together, their first kiss, their first date, their first Christmas together. 

Han tilted Luke's chin up slowly, snapping the younger out of his sleepy haze, catching his lips in a warm and meaningful kiss. He stroked over his jaw gently and let his eyes slip closed, his tongue gently brushing over Luke's bottom lip. He slowly broke the kiss after a few moments, gazing lovingly into his boyfriend's eyes. 

"What was that for?" Luke asked, a small smile spreading across his face as he reached for Han's hand, intertwining his fingers with his, his thumb slowly stroking over his skin. 

"What? I can't show my boyfriend some love every now and again?" Han asked softly with a smirk. 

"No, it's suspicious." Luke chuckled and shook his head, kissing his nose softly. 

Days like this, Han thought, were by far the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, come follow me on my tumblr: chewbaccaflocka.


End file.
